All the Presidents Men
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hear the story of the Secret Service during WWZ and how they kept the Government flowing in the Safe Zone and in Honolulu. Any constructive critisisim is encouraged


All the Presidents Men

The Secret Service during WWZ

Rural Wyoming

**(I am here with Jack Eleny, the head of the Secret Service during WWZ.)**

**Was the Service ready for the War?**

No we weren't, we had gotten pretty lax after things calmed down during the winter. When we finally realized we needed to change it was almost to late.

**What do you mean?**

During the winter when the false hope felt all too real I let the guys get sloppy. They reported in late, they drank too much and actually became too strict. I told them to take the month off and then it hit the fan.

**The same month the Washington DC infection began.**

Yep. Many of the guys got infected and turned joining the growing horde. When we tried to evac the president we were close to being overwhelmed but Marine One got off the ground and the men scattered.

**How did you escape?**

I was the Presidents bodyguard and he ordered me onto Marine One so I did, but with much hesitation. I watched my years of work get eaten alive while I slowly flew away.

**Was it hard getting the President to a safe place?**

Yes because we would get a call from a major in a base somewhere telling us he had it under control but when we got there the base there would be bodies strewn across the ground. We landed very little and filled up but for the most part we leap-frogged across the country, base to base, while the President tried to get a grip of things. It was hell but the Pearl garrison managed to clean the island and that's where we set up shop.

**What was it like keeping him safe in Honolulu?**

It was the hardest challenge the Secret Service faced in early WWZ. The city was a mess with dead bodies everywhere, refugees landing by the thousands and whatever parts of the government escaped the mainland all flowing in at once. We amazingly kept a 3 ft. square around the president.

**How? I thought you said that your men were killed in Washington?**

They were, but the Pearl garrison became my unofficial new recruits and they did a damn good job, although there were very few left.

**How long did it take to restore order to Honolulu?**

It took a month. The small garrison first sorted out the situation in the city then expanded outward and cleaned the islands. We set up Congress in the former Palace of the Hawaiian Royal Family and the President was set up in Pearl Harbor. We converted the old post command into a more suitable office and he sat down and gave orders.

**How was the independence movement in Hawaii?**

What they lacked in numbers, they made up for in ferocity. They launched attacks on the Palace and the Harbor in hopes of either scaring the President into releasing the Kingdom again or killing the President and taking over the shattered country.

**How were they dealt with?**

Just like on the mainland, only sometimes they were banished to a little island off the coast of the Big Island called Jalum by the Hawaiians. We dropped them off on the island, blew a foghorn and got the fuck out of there. I watched many people try to swim to the boat only to get pulled under, some tried to outrun them, some even tried to fight them. This one guy I put there, he only turned around and stared directly at me while he was slowly being eaten, it was really un-nerving.

**Tell me about the American Communist Parties activity in Hawaii and on the mainland.**

They were one of the 4 big parties after the Great Panic. There were the Democrats, Republicans, Communists and scarily the Nazis. The Communists won many governorships during the Panic, only for the President step in and remove them from power. During the elections our worst fears were proven, they were beat by 300 votes. So we launched an anti-commie campaign and the numbers fell back to safe levels, but it took 6 years longer than the War did.

**The Nazis were an actual threat?**

Yes I was as bewildered and scared as you are. They had a sizeable population hidden in the forests of Washington State so after things went to shit they came out of the brush and struck their claim. After the Safe Zone was cleaned we went after them but it was a hard fought battle. Many people were killed and it only ended when their Headquarters in Seattle was stormed with a large loss that we couldn't afford to make so the Big Man himself called in the Secret Service to do some dirty work.

**What did you guys do?**

Sorry that's classified. But I can tell you after we were done; the Nazis were all but gone.

**Do you still work for the Secret Service?**

No, after Yonkers I was retired, given a government pension and sent here to farm and help rebuild.

**Ok, thank you.**

No, thank you, I really needed to tell someone what I have seen.

(**Jack now farms 40 acres of wheat a season with the help of local teenagers and has had a tremendous impact on the growth of the region**.)


End file.
